10 Septembre
by ludamiel
Summary: AizenGin, donc yaoi et PWP.


**Disclaimer : **Encore et toujours, les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.

Bon, voilà, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire un AizenGin et franchement, c'est le moins pire...

Évidemment, le rating veut dire ce qu'il veut dire.

Pas vraiment une histoire très poussée au niveau de la psychologie... -_-'' (Pas PWP, pour rien...)

Bref.

* * *

Il se dirigea vers la salle, la fameuse salle où tous se réunissaient à nouveau. Aizen avait des ordres à donner, tout le monde était aux aguets. Le Hueco Mundo tremblait d'excitation de partir, de se bouger enfin les jambes, ça faisait un moment, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dérouillés… Plusieurs Arrancars croisèrent le blond, sortant de sa chambre, son sourire aux lèvres. Certains ralentirent, attendant que le Lieutenant d'Aizen passe. Une grande majorité, même. Le sourire de Gin s'élargit. _On a la classe ou on la pas_. Pensa-t-il, ironique. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les Arrancars suivirent le blond dans la salle. Aizen était déjà à l'intérieur, avec le Noir. Il s'était nonchalamment assis sur son siège, l'aveugle attendait patiemment à son côté. Gin souriait, à son habitude, même quand le regard d'Aizen se posa sur lui. Le regard marron dévia vers les Arrancars qui attendaient, impatients.

_ Bien.

Aizen commença à distribuer les ordres, parla de choses et d'autres, les mêmes idiots s'excitèrent. Gin souriait, mettait mal à l'aise certains d'entres eux, surtout les Fracciones qui avaient accompagné leur supérieur. Il s'amusait beaucoup, extérieurement. _Une belle bande d'idiots, pas finis… Je suis peut-être méchant, là, _rit-il intérieurement._ Grimmjow s'excite encore une fois que le pauvre Ulquiorra… Même pas fichu d'avouer qu'il bande pour lui… En même temps, il faut avouer que je perdrai mon meilleur coup si cet imbécile de Grimmjow s'approprie le petit Ulquy… _Il continua le fil de ses pensées, se remémorant les scènes avec le cuatro.

_ Gin.

Il revient sur Terre. Le regard du roi du Hueco Mundo le traversa.

_ Gin, répéta Aizen, tu resteras ici.

Le sourire s'étira un peu plus. Il inclina la tête, un peu, juste assez. Les Arrancars sortirent, Tousen les suivit.

_ Il ne restera que nous deux. Seuls. Avec tout le Hueco Mundo pour nous…

Aizen avait parlé tout en se rapprochant du blond. Dans ses yeux, la luxure avait repris sa place.

_ Aizen-sama, continua Gin, ce sera un plaisir.

_ Oui, un véritable plaisir… Acquiesça le brun, sa main caressant la hanche de son vis-à-vis.

Il sortit à son tour, laissant Gin dans la salle. Encore une fois, il viendrait au rendez-vous. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il traversa la salle, le couloir, croisa au passage Grimmjow qui tournait autour d'Ulquiorra, ne s'en occupa même pas, malgré l'envie qu'il avait de provoquer les deux futurs amants, et rentra dans sa chambre.

Le Hueco Mundo se vidait, petit à petit. Les différents groupes, souvent des paires, partirent effectuer les quatre volontés d'Aizen. Gin soupira, il aurait du écouter… Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'avait confié le traître du Seiretei à Tousen, histoire de pouvoir se moquer du Noir en toute impunité. Il regardait partir les Arrancars. Le silence s'abattit dans ce monde.

Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge, c'était l'heure. Il sourit et sortit.

On frappa à la porte. Le seul qui restait, celui dont il avait besoin, était là.

La porte s'ouvrit, malgré l'absence de réponse.

_ So-kun, salua le blond en entrant dans la chambre.

_ Ichimaru, quel plaisir de te voir. Vraiment.

Aizen se leva du lit où il était. Il se rapprocha de Gin, posa directement sa main sur les hanches fines de l'ex capitaine de la troisième division. Le rapprochant imperceptiblement, sa deuxième main défit violemment les vêtements, laissant nu le blond.

_ Tu sais quel jour on est ?

_ Je devrais ? Murmura-t-il.

_ Oui.

La main du brun descendit vers l'entrejambe, caressa le sexe du blond qui se tendit.

Aizen sourit, pas vraiment rassurant comme sourire, il entraina le blond, le poussa doucement sur le lit.

Il ne retint pas le gémissement qui sortit de ses lèvres. Il était déjà tendu, tout son corps répondait aux caresses d'Aizen. Ce dernier était tout sourire. Il accéléra les va-et-vient de sa main sur le sexe de son subordonné. Il le laissa jouir à loisir. Il profita de l'affaissement passager de Gin pour le mordre dans le coup, érafler ses flancs, laissant le sang couler légèrement, en de petits filets. Les cris que Gin laissait entendre ne faisaient qu'exciter encore plus Aizen. Pourtant, il arrêta tout, laissant un Gin impatient.

_ À toi. Fit-il, s'asseyant en face du blond.

Le sourire de Gin devint très vite pervers. Il s'exécuta avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il prit possession des lèvres d'Aizen, fait rare. Il laissa ses mains le déshabiller, lui effleurer l'entrejambe, doucement. _Il a dit « À toi », non ?_ Il repoussa le brun, le plaquant contre le matelas, il sourit, encore une fois, toujours. Il martyrisa le membre dur du brun, le caressant, toujours en effleurement, jamais franchement, pour qu'il souffre d'insatisfaction. Ses dents jouaient avec les mamelons durcis, les mordant. Sa bouche remonta vers le cou. Tous ses gestes ne voulaient qu'une chose. Tirer de la bouche d'Aizen plus qu'un grognement de plaisir, il allait le faire languir pour l'entendre, au moins gémir. Crier serait le mieux… Il contempla le corps qu'il caressait. Rien ne paraissait sur le visage d'Aizen. Seul le souffle légèrement irrégulier témoignait de l'envie du brun. Le corps était rougi à certains endroits, montrant morsures, blessures, suçons. Il l'avait marqué, il lui appartenait. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps et en profitait. Les mains descendirent, chatouillèrent les bourses, descendirent encore.

_ Il ne faut pas exagérer, Gin.

Le brun reprit rapidement le contrôle, ne tenant plus, souffrant, que son compagnon ne le lui laisse pas la possibilité de se laisser aller, comme l'avait prévu l'albinos. Celui-ci rencontra la dureté du sol.

Douleur. Envie. Désir.

Il sentit les mains d'Aizen soulever son bassin, des doigts s'enfonçaient dans son intimité, rapidement, ce fut le sexe du brun qui remplaça les doigts. Le soulevant toujours plus pour mieux le pénétrer, Aizen le prit, d'un coup.

Douleur. Plaisir. Douleur, toujours. Cris.

Gin fut surpris d'entendre une autre voix que la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut l'agréable surprise de voir le visage du brun sous l'effet du plaisir.

Coup de bassin. Approche inexorable de l'orgasme. Lentement, Trop lentement. Coup de théâtre.

Il avait voulu qu'il souffre d'insatisfaction mais c'était maintenant l'albinos qui en demandait plus, toujours plus. Il renversa son vis-à-vis, s'asseyant sur lui, s'enfonçant lui-même sur le sexe dur. Il accéléra considérablement le rythme.

Les souffles qui s'accélèrent. Les cris qui se précipitent. Les bassins qui se rencontrent. Les semences qui jaillissent. Les corps qui s'affalent.

Ils tentaient de reprendre leur respiration. Le sol était froid, eux, encore brulant. Doucement, le blond se releva, observa le corps à ses côtés. Aizen s'était allongé, provocateur et nonchalant. _Désirable. _Le brun vit la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de l'albinos. Il sourit et se releva, s'approcha du visage de Gin et murmura : On est le 10, 10 septembre.

_ Je suis censé te remercier, peut-être. On est deux à avoir pris notre pied.

_ Toujours pareil. La main d'Aizen se posa sur la verge de Gin. Dans ce cas, puisque le cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est raté, on pourrait recommencer. Tousen ne sera pas là pour nous arrêter…

Le dos du blond rencontra une nouvelle fois le sol, qui était toujours aussi dur et froid, et devint très vite brulant.


End file.
